The Thirst Of A Demon
by xHateful
Summary: R&R//I walk through the valley in the shadow of death I will fear no evil...for you are with me.For war teach us not to love our enemies, but to hate our allies. Because I shall not forget -That this,this is war. A Sasu&Saku Story.


**Title:**The Thirst Of A Demon.

**Standard Disclaimer:**I Owe Nothing But The Plot.

**Title Of Chapter:**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.

**Please:**Read and review.

**Summary: **I walk through the valley in the shadow of death I will fear no evil...for you are with me.. Hopefully one day the world will know a measure of peace..we all deserve a little joy,like the joy you have brought me. For war teach us not to love our enemies, but to hate our allies. Because I shall not forget -That this,this is **war**.

* * *

He stood still. He was tall,lean and powerful.

His gaze fell on the small village below him. The sun had risen. A small sigh escaped his thin lips. Birds chirped on a tree near by. Adjusting his tachi,which hung from his obi,the edge facing down, he took a step forward. Never did he think,he would dress in such a formal way.

Ignoring the way his heart lurched as he watched the Konoha genin train. Though they were of lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power,they showed a tremendous lust for blood-shed.

Turning his head from the young ninjas,he turned to look at the Hokage monument. It was destroyed. Their faces beaten and eroded. He couldn't help but feel a deep sadness fill his body. His sensei's face was now distorted. There was a new face attached on top of all the five.

Danzo's.

Kakashi grunted in disagreement. Konohagakure was meant to be a peaceful village. Fighting for what was right,fighting for justice. But now it seemed,his village had forgotten what they stood for. Turning away from the once prized monument,he walked deeper into the village.

The streets were empty,dead cadaverous filled the floor,bright red blood contrasted with the dark,almost purple,blood,-splattered everywhere. The inhabitants of Konoha,had become accustomed to the fact,that they were only allowed out for necessities.

He inwardly shivered as a gust of cold air passed through the almost ghost town.

"Hakate-san. Danzo-sama would like to speak wit-"

"Dajimu,there is no need for formalities"Kakashi spoke with calmly,his only visible eye,staring at the Hokage residence. The young orphan studied the older jounin's appearance. Kakashi had his back towards him,facing the Hokage residence. The older male seemed tired.

"Hai Kakashi"The young root memeber spoke,as he took light steps towards Kakashi. "You are late Kakashi"He said,once he stood side by side the older male. Kakashi turned his head to glance at the young boy before him. Though his masked face hid his smile,the visible wrinkle around his eye and the amusement of his tone was clear.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."Dajimu gave Kakashi a questioning glance as the alpha male took a step on the stairs that lead to the Hokage residence. Watching him leave,he disappeared. Leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

Kakashi sighed as he climbed the steps. He had a habit of visiting Tsunade in the hospital-who was in a coma,ever since Pein's invasion. Or the memorial stone after a mission. He hated being interrupted. Reaching the last step,he gave another sigh.

Asuma would have to wait.

* * *

_A mother caught up to her baby and ran, dragging her small son by the hand. The father of the luckless family tried to stand off the Shinobi with his bow, and beside him stood a tall, scrawny child,of about eleven years old, ready to do his best in defense of his family._

_In these days the Shinobi had no more regret about killing women and children of enemy nations in battle than a commander of a large battalion has when dropping bombs on a village. To kill a woman in the presence of her man was rated a brave deed…And so the Shinobi war struck out after their enemies…._

_The first quadrant to arrive shot down the Yugakure men and women, destroyed their newborns and children, and put an arrow through the little boys, as they ran screaming away. In less time than it takes to tell it, many of them lay on the bloody snow, their bodies full of their own red blood._

--------------**&&&&**---------------

It was chaos.

A thick fog covered the earth. Cries of agony and help covered the blood stenched air. Screams were heard,as one by one, dead cadaverous fell upon the,once beautiful,landscape. The land held children's corpse,eyes cascading out. Faces annihilated beyond recognition.

A wail was heard. Sound of lazy footsteps,made many hide. Bringing,countless,petty hopes. Steadily,many crawled clumsily into hiding,as they realized it was a march,a battalion was close.

Mother's crying out,mourning.

Blood splattered on walls,dripping from windows and roof tops. The stench was horrible,reminding each and every one of them the danger that Quadrant 1 possessed.

The battalion grew close,composing soft thumps against the floor. The innocent ones,holding on to their dead ones.

Not comprehending,mind's slowly corrupting.

This was war.

The footsteps became heavier,louder. New Born's crying loudly at the sudden lost of their mothers.

Soon,their screams were muffled.

Trampled along with the deceased.

Heads flatten,small bodies crushed underneath the Ninjas feet.

Shinobi and Kunoichi alike.

"Quadrant 4 Halt!"

The ninjas steady march came to an abrupt halt,as a commander yelled out.

Standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor,arm guards,and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder,hitai-ite proudly tied,visible to everyone. Porcelain animal masks gleaming their Ninjato strapped to their backs. Scrolls attached to their hips,ready for more blood shed.

Wails became louder -screams became brutal- as the head Anbu held a child. Holding it by its fragile tiny arm -the child no older than 1- a sickening crack was heard as it's wrist broke,the baby screamed.

Holding his Ninjato at the child's head,his army stiffened. Many turning away as a soft thud was heard,the child was dead.

They were tools. Some proud of what they were doing. Some wondering if it were right.

A village that stood up for the justice behind it all. Corrupted by an all knowing council. And even though the had new found knowledge,they continued- Taking orders  
from the fraudulent government,secretly working for Tsunade's trusting hands.

But never did they think,that they would be under the supervision of a ruthless man.

Eye's flashed with fear as their leader growled.

"You are Shinobi. Learn to love the blood and gore you see!"

Many muttered inaudible. Watching as the head Anbu tossed the body aside.

Following,behind the brutal man. They would stand tall. Proud of what they were doing. The bodies meaning nothing. They were not their people,they did not matter. But they would pray,for the fallen ones. Their march began as they passed through the torn village.

Passing women who cried unwillingly,clinging to a lifeless body. Children,holding onto a dream. The faces of those who stood in front of them,wishing nothing but death.

"Please! Please bring them back! Stop!"

"Don't turn away you cowards!"

"RESTORE OUR PEACE!"

"LIARS!"

"Murderers,filthy shi-"

The women's words were cut short,as a random Shinobi towered before her. Seething his Ninjato,he murdered the woman. Cutting her in half. A sickening crack was heard as the blade sliced through her limbs. She was a disturbance,making many uncomfortable. Reminding them of what they had become.

But this,this was war.

* * *

"It is time to for your return"

Viridescent hues appeared hesitant,as they glanced over at her mentor. His posture was straight,as he overlooked the beautiful haven he had created,from his vast window. Hands held behind his back. Emerald eyes turned as they looked down,turning her head to stare in front of her.

Her fist clenched,knuckles turning white. She sat on the floor,legs crossed,Indian style.

"Sens-"

"There is no shame in taking orders from those who themselves have learned to obey."

Pale pink hair danced as the wind entered the room. Green hues shook with anger. The girl wore a red morning glory Kimono,a red and gold tsukuri-obi framing her tiny waist.

The man's dark brunette hair swayed with the wind,his hair reminded her of the Hyuuga clan. Turning his head sideways,he sighed. He wore a black yukata,his ninjato on his hip. The male was old,a wise aura surrounded him.

"You are a strong Kunoichi,and I fear -I fear that I have abused your time here. Your Hokage sent you here on a minor assignment"His head turned to look back at the beauty of the earth. The sun was raising.

She placed the small cup,filled with warm Genmaicha tea,in front of her,on the small table. Standing up slowly,knees buckling.

"You have stayed here for far to long. You.... must leave" The old man's gaze lowered. She walked towards him -gracefully,her prominent features paled against the sun's ray. His gaze followed the small animals,playing throughout the earth. "Sakura. Three years is far to long,things have changed"

"No"

Hideaki's head jerked up,turning to meet Sakura's determined gaze. She was being stubborn. Something he had never taught her to forget. Her eyes glistened with tears,that he knew, would not fall.

"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future." He turned,so that he would now be facing her. "You fear what might happen. But what you fear most, is what _has_ happened"

Her body trembled as he gave her a stern look. "I do not make foolish decisions Sakura,You will leave right now"

She shook her head furiously,as the tears brimming her eyes flew with the violent gesture of her head. "No. You yourself told me I was _not_ ready!"

"It seems as though I was mistaken"He said,his eyes closing slowly,making him look eerily calm. He heard her growl,and showing her no signs of movement,seconds later he heard her flee the room. Opening his eyes,he turned to look at his window.

A sudden sadness took over his being as minutes later, he watched her run,jumping from tree to tree. Letting out a breath of air,he walked slowly outside.

Slowly his footsteps grew silent,as he walked towards the old Sakura tree. It was still dawn. Staring at the large blooming Sakura tree,he heard light footsteps fall behind him.

They were here.

"Hideaki Akiyama" A gruff voice was heard behind him.

"I was said to be a shining excellence on an autumn mountain"He spoke clearly,as his eyes closed,remembering the sweet times of his life. A small smile making its way on his face. He was strangely calm. Death had come.

"Your betrayal was a foolish mistake,Akiyama-san"The man behind him said. Sensing their chakra he smiled. There were around 8 Ninjas behind him. He was filled with pride. Did they think,they would need that many to take him down? He was not foolish enough to escape death.

"Man must feel the earth to know himself and recognize his values.... God made life simple. It is man who complicates it." He spoke as he welcomed death,with opened arms.

He did not cry out in pain as his abdomen was swiftly cut,blood spilling violently. His boots sunk in the boggy, uneven ground. His muscles tensed as he penetrated his sword into the flesh of Hideaki.

"Hn"

Falling to his knee,his eyes opened, as he stared at his favorite tree. One by one the Ninja disappeared. All except one was left.

His sword still embellished in the man's abdomen. Removing it,he stood back as Hideaki's body landed softly with a thud.

Eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the almost dead corpse. Akiyama wore a smile,as blood seeped out his mouth.

The Anbu left only to wonder,what the man was remembering.

_"Ne,Hideaki-sensei. You love this old thing.... don't you?"_

_"Yes,Sakura. I do"_

_The rosette giggled._

_"Why"She asked curiously. Her black ninja armor worn out,beads of sweat framing her angelic face. He also wore black attire,tired hazel eyes never leaving the large tree. "My father and I planted it here,as a remembrance of my mother"_

_Sakura nodded,wiping the sweat from her forehead. "It has grown in time..... like I have"He continued as he placed his hands on it._

_"Your really old Hideaki-sensei,aren't you"She giggled again,as she adjusted the sword on her shoulder. He gave her a light chuckle as he stood back,admiring the beauty of the large tree. Sakura mimicked his actions. Tilting her head,wrinkling her perfect nose in amusement. _

_"Bet you wish to die here as well,don't you?"_

And oh,how he wished to tell her,that his wish had come true.

* * *

He ran,as quickly as he could,panting for air. His ninja sandal covered feet,stomping the ground as he dashed through the forest.

He never really liked running on trees. It reminded him of _her. _Her sweet fragile form,shivering and trembling beneath his feet. Groveling at the sight of his blood thirsty form. Reminding him of the monster he could become.

His breath hitched as he abruptly came to a stop.

The village before him, was demolished. Fire was spreading everywhere,dead corpse laid against the cold ground. Small houses set on fire,bodies falling limply. Burnt to a crisp,body parts missing from their bodies. His eyes harden and yet his heart pulled with sorrow.

Talking slow pace,he walked into the village,the pillars holding the Villages name,battered,almost falling. There were many gasps as he entered the village.

_"Is he one of them?"_

They whispered all around. The large scroll he carried on his back,slightly shifted. His once bright blue hues,were now dull. His lips were cracked,his face badly beaten. His yellow cloack was now soiled with blood and dirt. His clothes were battered,deteriorating at every movement he made. Though his body showed signs of fatigue,his eyes held the glint of strength. His forehead protector gleaming dully against the suns rays.

Morning had come.

"GO! GO AWAY!"

The wounded villagers had come out. Pointing accusing fingers at the young male.

"HE'S ONE OF THEM. LOOK! LOOK AT HIS HITAI-ITE!" A villager screamed,as he held a woman's body at his hands. Many gave shouts of anger,many others gave a wail of agony. Never did Naruto believe he would feel so ashamed of his village. But at the sight of their tears,his heart broke into tiny little pieces.

"HAVE YOU NOT DONE ENOUGH! YOU DEMONS!"Naruto's eyes widen as he heard a child,no older than twelve,shout. Taking a step back he shook his head.

"YOU HAVE ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON!"The child continued. Eyes brimming with tears. Letting them fall casually,Naruto's eyes snapped towards the young male. His heart lurched,he looked so much like Konohamaru."The people of Yugakure owe you nothing! We are not ninjas,we are NOT the cause of this war"The young boy advanced towards Naruto. His dark hair swaying with the wind,shoulders slumped forwards.

"You have murdered innocent lives. Please.... just leave us _alone_" He muttered as he fell to his knees. Naruto's gaze fell with the boys body. Taking a step back he shook his head. Looking over at the villagers he looked back at the young boy at his feet. "I am not here to hurt you"And even then it sounded as if he were convincing himself.

"A female....a Kunoichi,passed through here"He spoke loudly,looking around for any familiar face. But all hopes were gone as he remembered the young boys words. This was a village that held no ninjas. The villagers stared at him,sobs heard throughout the small town.

"Pink hair,emerald eyes"He explained. Some shook their heads,many looked stunned at his question.

"She went far east"A man spoke softly. Naruto's head snapped towards the males direction.

Nodding,he was gone in seconds,leaving only dust behind. It was then that the Yugakure villagers noticed the most peculiar thing.

The boy was a splitting image of Minato Namikaze.

* * *

_No one can have me now._

Sakura ran,as fast as her Kimono let her. But as much as it was an annoyance to her,she would not rip the garment apart.

It reminded her of her mentor. The one that had taken her under her wings before the fall of Tsunade. Her heart jerked at the name of her old sensei. She had gone into a coma after  
Pein's Invasion.

_Will it work, Hideaki-sensei? _

She gasped for air,as she ran faster. A pink and red blur to any common eye.

Chocking on her own tears,she somehow knew her mentor was no longer an inhabitant of the earth. She stumbled clumsily,on a tree. Her lashes became thicker as tears clung to them, a slight blush colored her cheeks as blood rushed to her face. Even her nose became pink, her lips redder. Over looking Getsugakure,emotion after emotion washed over her. So many dead.

This Village was also destroyed.

_"You fear what might happen. But what you fear most, is what has happened"_

Hideaki was right. She would not believe it. Falling her to her knees her shoulders slumped forward. She had passed 3 villages,and all of them were destroyed. Shinobi against Shinobi,killing each other for power.

_"One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one."_

Hideaki was very wise. Reminding her so much of her comatose Hokage. A strangled sob escaped her throat. Her hand rose to her mouth, eyebrows scrunching together as emotions after emotions overcame her.

Why was this happening. Banging her hands against the ground she let out a strangled scream. They were shinobi. And she refused to believe that Konoha had partaken in this painful event. She refused to believe that such a peaceful village,was the cause of so much blood shed.

"_The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on._"

Tsunade's words filled her emotional mind,as her body shook of anger and sorrow. "Nonononononononono"She cried out in a whisper. She was such a fragile girl. It seemed as though Hideaki-sensei had made a _foolish_ mistake upon letting her go. Three years,it seemed was not enough to change a weak girl.

_Will I become strong Hideaki-sensei?_

Feeling the bittersweet crimson wine trickle down her hands… Hands that clunged to his arm, all this time,she stopped her tantrum. The shining tears wetting the floor,as she let out a small wail in sadness. Sobbing loudly,she did not notice,her best friend fall behind her. Nor did she notice,when he called out her name,making his way towards her.

But she noticed,when his strong arms wrapped around her small body. She noticed how he held her tightly,crying alongside of her. Cooing cunning words,words of condolences. She noticed when, he closed his eyes,praying out loud,for those who were dead.

Wrapping her arms around him,she cried. Calling out his name,because she did not want to believe Konoha had done this.

It seemed,that 3 years of a missing team was just to much. Three years of a Naruto gone,Three years of Sakura gone,Three years of Kakashi gone. Three years of Sai's death....  
and Six years of Sasuke's betrayal.

Holding on tightly to him,his words penetrated deeply into her.

"While we are mourning the loss of our shinobi, others are rejoicing to meet them behind the veil."

* * *

I re-edited it.

REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND SUCH!

(**Remove** space from periods and the sign &).

Sakura's Kimono and Hair style: http://s715. photobucket. com/albums/ww156/xhateful/Kimonos%20and%20Yukatas/?action=view & current=untitled. jpg

Hideaki's Yukata: http://s715. photobucket. com/albums/ww156/xhateful/Kimonos%20and%20Yukatas/?action=view & current=stockphotopro_38669fmn_man_wearing_. jpg

Kakashi wears a similar one to Hideaki.

**Also:**

**Ninjato:** It Is a sword crafted with far less care than Katana or Tachi of the Shinobi.

**Tachi:** It is a sword, often said to be more curved and slightly longer than the Katana


End file.
